1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to a system-on-chip (SoC) including a power path controller and an electronic device including the SOC.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A system-on-chip (SoC) generally refers to a processing system that integrates various functional circuits (e.g., a central processing unit, a memory, an interface unit, a digital signal processing unit, an analog signal processing unit, etc.) in a single or a few semiconductor integrated circuits (ICs) to implement an electronic system, such as a computer system, using a limited number of ICs. Recently, SoCs have evolved to complex systems including various functions such as multimedia, graphics, interfaces, security functionality, etc. As diverse capabilities and functionality converge in portable devices that are battery-powered, efforts are ongoing to reduce power consumption in such portable devices while enhancing the performance thereof.